Mimi Saitama, Sorceror of Seireitei
'Kidou. The art. Power that lets you do whatever you imagine. Embrace it' Base stats: STR: 10 DEX: 8 CON: 31 INT: 38 WIS: 10 CHA: 33 HP: 63 SP: 70 Appereance She is a rather tall woman, taller than most women. She has long blue hair, usually fashioned and tied up in a bun, with some hair down by her side of her head. Her eyes are a deep blue as well. She is always seen wearing very expensive clothes, that seem to blend in perfectly together. Everything about her signals high-class, or just alot of money, however, she doesn't overdo it, instead using it to enhance her natural beauty. She has intelligent eyes, however her bearing speaks of extreme se lf-confidence, bordering on sheer arrogance Under her robes, she has an intricate tattoo, etched into her skin. A Kidou Seal, designed to make her perform something normally completly impossible. Powers & Abilities Master Kidouist: Mimi is an extremly skilled Kidouist, knowing both up to #99 Hadou and #99 Bakudou. However, she has shown no talent in Reido, which is not a problem for her, due to her immense mastery in the two other tree's. She knows a large amount of Kidou, making her abilities within Kidou very diverse. She also know several Kidou Master Art, such as telekinese, and being able to use kidou without speaking or writing in symbols instead. Extremly Intelligent: A former Taicho of 12th, Mimi is startling intelligent, able to perform daunting tasks in her head. She understands several difficult concept, and has made new theories and expanded upon Seireitei's technological base. Talented Inventor: Mimi has always been good with tinkering with objects, making them do amazing things. She has pionered several subjects of Technology, most known for her Space Project, creating the Ion cannon, Satalites, and Phase technology Immense Spiritual Energy: Mimi boasts an extremly large amount of reaitsu, more than almost anyone, except a few select people. Very Durable: Mimi is able to withstand many blows, that would have felled lesser persons, due to her combat experience Zanpakuto Zenbiomoi (Perfect Mind) Is a very calm and composed spirit. She is in perfect balance with herself, and thus all the elements at her disposal. She likes to drink tea, and strives to make sure everything around her is in perfect order and harmony with each other. Shikai: Release phase: Hiroimono sono yowami, Zenbiomoi! (Find their weakness, Perfect Mind!) Innate: Adaptive Metamorphosis RP: Zenbiomoi is an Elemental master, but at this stage, there is no complete control. Instead, Mimi is given control over a single element at a time, however she can change it as she pleases. Due to the mastery, the elemental kidou corresponding with her elemental form, becomes enhanced with more potential DF: On release, Chooses an element from the list. Can change this 1 time as a free action each round. 1 round cooldown 1) Elemental Form-Fire 2) Elemental Form-Ice 3) Elemental Form-Earth 4) Elemental Form-Air 5) Elemental Form-Lightning 6) Elemental Form-Water 7) Elemental Form-Light 8) Elemental Form-Darkness Then whenever Mimi is using a Kidou which is the same Element as the Elemental Form of the Shikai she gets +3 to DC(Does not stack) or +3 to Dmg. Innate: Elemental Defence. Zenbiomoi becomes very effective against that Element, of which it has chosen, and defends Mimi against that element, by simply reducing the potency of the incoming attack. DF: 6 DR vs the Element Rolled Innate: Precision Mimi becomes extremely efficient at aiming her kidou, and by using tiny alterations in the air and the kidou itself, allows for even greater precision. However, if the kidou does not correspond with her form, the alterations becomes off, and she does not benefit DF: +2 to hit with a kidou that is the same element as the form she is Activated: Elemental Hiccup. 1X per fight, 4 SP+Cost of kidou. RP: By infusing her kidou with a potent mixture of different elements, specially suited to the enemy, it causes their Reaitsu system to flux, becoming unstable, and results in them having to spend more reaitsu for their intented action DF: Must be declared before rolling. If the Kidou hits, the target roll highest mental for the next 5 rounds, have to pay 2 SP more for anything that requires payment of SP. May only proc once Name: Enhancing Mixture. +2 Sp cost ontop of kidou, 1 Round cooldown, 4x per fight RP: By adding a bit of this, and a bit of that, the elements mixture together, enhancing a kidou's secondary effect, to a greater extend. DF: Increases a kidou secondary effect by 1d3. If the secondary effect is a negative roll, the duration is increased. Limited to only affecting Doubleheal, DR pierce/ignore, Attack/Defense/Damage Debuffs Known Kidō Hadō: 1: Shou 2: Daishou 4: Byakurai 5: Kuroi-kaji 6: Black withering 10: Yoru 11: Tsuziri Raiden 14: Blades crossing 17: Daichi mori 19: Kurosakai kyuutai 20: In'in kiba 20: hiskata bakufuu 23: Kamaitachi 24: Tsuchi Dageki 25: Kuroi-okibi 29: Reduction 30: Yoru Itami tacchi 30: Houyou no Hi 31: Shakkaho 32: Oukasen 33: Sokatsui 40: Kongobaku 40: Yami Hasu Hanabria 40: Biribiri Mazake 40: Splintershard 40: Growing Darkness 41: Raikou Juujika 46: Namigashira Myaka 50: Hidden Soul Fire 51: Tsumetai Daichi 53: Terracotta warrior 54: Haien 57: Energy disruption 57: kyomei 58: Kuroi Kage 58: Tenran 59: Mizubashira amakudaru 60: Akairyuukoukou 60: Tsuikyuu Hatsugoori 60: Greedily devouring blast 60: Aisu Houkiboshi 60: Yaibi no Yami 60: Dark Expanse 60: Hono no aisu 60: Dream Dark Slumbering 60: Kurayami Gyoushi 60: Akairyuukoukou 61: Chigiri Kyuushuu 63: Raikaho 63: Soren Sokatsui 65: Enjuhoy 69: Divide et impera 70: Kuroi Yoru 70: Tenshi no Namida 74: Black Glass 75: Azure Dragon Roar 76: Geki Rekkou 77: Mind cut 77: Grasping Lightning Strike 78: (No name) 80: Kuroi Maki Taihou 80: Atomic Explosion 87: Endothermic 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho 90: Black coffin 90: Hyoga Seiren 91: Senju Koten Taiho 92: Thunderstorm 93: Enkou no Yaiba no za Kasaitori 94: Raging Tornado 94: Gigavolt 97: Bellum Omnius in Omnes 99: Destroyer of Existance 99: Betsuo Yoru No Kuroi Yami Bakudō: 1: Sai 4: Hainawa 5: Tessaheki 8: Seki 9: Geki 13: Kougu 16: Coffin 19: Sekisho 21: Sekionton 26: Kyakko 29: Akegeki 30: Shitotsu Sansen 30: Necrotic Crystallization 35: Ago no Koori 36: Akushuu no Fukako 37: Tsuriboshi 39: Enkosen 39: Mindgrasp 40: Black Restraint 40: Kikyuu Fuujikomeru Baria 41: Command Word Sleep 43: Magen: Jubaku Satsu 44: Keikyoku no Kousen 50: Tenshoku za Yami 50: Cloak of shadows 50: Immortal Reiatsu Plates 50: Kinetc Shield 54: Menosameruyou Mie 56: Iron Shrine Boundaries 58: Shadow Maiden 58: Kakushitsuijaku 59: Kongouseki-kan'oke 60: Fugou no Heisoku 60: Gravity Restraint 60: Witches Repulsion 61: Rikujoukoro 62: Hyapporankan 63: Sajo Sabaku 65: kuroi sabaku 66: Kouken Ganpeki 67: Kabe o Kabete 68: Shadow Guard 70: Saishuu Shuuzen 70: Witches Fire 70: Dark Rings 72: Kage no Eizou 73: Tozansho 74: Energy Shift 75: Gochutekkan 75: Shimesa Rekyofu 76: Empire of the Dead 77: Tenteikuura 77: Souhoukoutshuushin 78: Sen Tejun Toheki 79: Kuyo Shibari 80: Phantom Rebuttal 80: Fission Shield 80: Seiryoku Shouheki 80: Midnight Shroud 80: Junsei 80: Black Matrix 80: Black Razor Border 80: Backbiter Barrier 81: Danku 83: Shiso Kekkai 85: Midnights Wall 90: Umbra Guard 90: Haaku No yami 93: Gyorori no Chiji 95: Umbra Prison 97: Umbral Sphere 99: Bankin 99: Sentan Hakuja Special skills: Kidō master art: Silent casting. Kidō master art: Gods hand Kidō mastery: Foreign bind counter Kidō master art: Elementalist. Kidō master art: Alternate incantation Kidō master art: Symbolism. Kidō master art: Spirit threads Kidō master art: Frozen Kanji Kidō master art: Ethereal body Linking Writings of the mage Kidō seal: Anti reaitsu generation Glamor rank 1-4 Reaitsu detection: All but master level Inventions Nanotech Wireless Uplink. Kidou mines. Surveilience System. Reaitsu batteries. Satalite system. Space Seki stone. Phase gun. Golems. Ion cannon. Automated turret. Phase dimensional ammuniation bag. Phase shield. Diamond skin. Mine layer. Volatile power disruption. Iron Skin. Nanobots. Reaitsu Container. Nanobotic body. Nanobotic Zanpakuto. Energy Particle Converter. S.S.S. Heimdallr. Reaitsu regenrating crystal. Techno gun. Augmentations: Clank assistants. Shrink ray. Gravity gun. Reaitsu suppressors. Shoulder Mouentd Cannons. Cero blade. Reaitsu Magnum Reaitsu Minigun. Hollow Reaitsu supressors Box of Bombs. Riot shield Senkimon barrier Reaitsu sensor glove (lesser) Small robotic sensors (Flame, weak poison and Shock) Robotics. A.I. Swarm mentality. Reaitsu Shield Rank 3 Concentrated Reaitsu blade Ion cannon. Poltergeist (Under-barrel attachment) Magnetic explosives. Staff of the Magi Wand of the Magi Seki vest. Stealth suit See Also *Shinigami *List of Shinigami *Kidō *12th Division *5th Division Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami Category:Index